


Rush

by listenbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, James T.kirk - Freeform, rush - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listenbird/pseuds/listenbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>临近死亡的那一刻，Jim才终于活了过来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 顺应潮流在这里存一下文，完结了再往这里搬。  
> 此文套用的是RUSH的背景。

       Sam的离开大概是最后一根稻草。在Winona走的时候Jim已经崩溃过一次了，尽管他根本不知道什么叫崩溃。  
  
       有时候他不知道为什么这些比他年长的人一个个都能自私得这么理直气壮。他们就这么轻而易举地离开了，理所当然地觉得Jim可以承受这一切。  
  
       说真的，他们就觉得好像他该承受这一切似的。  
  
       Frank甚至都没有追出门，他就是一贯这样做的，尽力无视和他共同生活在一个房子里的两个男孩。这是为了报复，报复Winona和他结婚却永远不把他放在眼里。  
  
       不过Sam往往能让他的努力付诸一炬，他们俩能为任何事争吵。谁对谁错不是最重要的，重要的是争吵本身。每次Frank不得不把注意力投注在他不想投注的破小孩身上时，他都的脸都因恼羞成怒而变成深红，眼里满是耻辱。  
  
       这能让Sam高兴，就跟个没有战利品的勇士一样，Jim看得出来。  
  
       但Sam这次做得太过了，Frank在房子里大声责骂，还连带着Jim，明明Jim什么都没做。  
  
       对，他才是唯一一个什么都没做的人。  
  
       Jim站在院子中，身上的夹克被太阳晒得太热，都快蒸发出人造皮革的气味。他想冲着什么大叫，尖叫犹如一团硬块哽咽在喉咙里。但事实上他还能拿着洗车的软水管，就如同他平时做的那样。  
  
       好好地做别人告诉他的事。  
  
       水管流出的水有气无力地低落在地上，打湿了牛仔裤。Jim机械地重新按住水管头，让水流变得激烈起来，冲刷着汽车上的肮脏的泡沫。  
  
       在Winona离开之前他从来不用做这种事，并非是由于Winona对儿子的溺爱，而是她病态的偏执，她不允许Sam和Jim碰任何一辆汽车。她时常一边神经质地盯着他们一边自言自语地发誓，她绝不会让他们学会驾驶。  
  
       Sam在这个时候做出的回应是悲伤而理解的。但Jim在很长时间里都一无所知，而Winona每每看着他，看着他砂砾般金色的头发，看着他蔚蓝温暖的眼睛，她的神经质总会演化成歇斯底里。  
  
       “Jimmy，Jimmy。”她流着泪抱住他，瘦骨嶙峋的怀抱让Jim感到疼痛，“你不会和他一样的，答应我，你不会变的和他一样。”  
  
       Jim没有问“他”是谁，而是天真地回道，“是的，妈妈，我不会。”  
  
       那个时候Jim以为Winona的问题是出于爱，无论如何，就算Winona不会为他的生日准备宴会，也不会给他讲晚安故事，Winona是爱他的。  
  
       她不想失去他。  
  
       只是Winona走了，她出门旅游了，或者是去遥远的某个地方当了什么志愿者，这其中没什么分别。她就是离开了。  
  
       这个事实几乎击溃了家里所有的男人。Sam先是符合行事风格地和Frank吵了个天翻地覆，然后找到了躲在房里的Jim。  
  
       他说，“都是因为你。”  
  
       Jim茫然地面对这种无端的指责，为什么是他？他听话又安静，温顺而优秀，难道其中一个品质是逼走Winona的元凶？  
  
       可他太难过了，甚至提不起力气去反驳，也没注意到Sam手里是拿着东西的，直到他把那个东西摔在Jim面前。  
  
       那是一个陈旧的方形铁盒，锈迹斑斑说明它的年纪。Sam使了很大力气，它摔在地上的时候盖子就打开了，里面的东西就这么散了一地。  
  
       Sam一言不发地站在门口不动，像在无言地监视和催促Jim去查看这些东西。Jim在伤心中遵循了他的意见。他弯下身捡起那个显然被摔坏的汽车模型，纯白色的表面没有一点氧化，依然是崭新无垢的。它细瘦而锐利的造型与路上所行驶的汽车有着很大的区别，Jim一手抓着它，另一只手拿起一张旧照片。它还留在盒里，这证明它是被放在所有东西最低部的。  
  
       照片上Winona被一个男人揽着肩膀，她双手抱胸，头往男人那边偏着，烫着好看的卷发，冲着镜头大笑。  
  
       那是Jim从未见过的Winona，尽管她有着和Winona相同的长相，他依然怀疑是另一个人，Winona怎么会这么开心的笑呢？  
  
       她身边的男人也在笑，他头发稍微有些长，而且没有好好整理，Winona绝对不会允许Jim留这么长的头发。  
  
       他们身后的车和Jim手里的模型一模一样。  
  
       “他是我们的老爸。”Sam的声音有着恶意的亢奋，“他死了，冲上栏杆，就在你出生的那天。也许他是因为想到你所以分心了。”  
  
       Jim花了好几分钟才明白这句话的含义和在这之后的逻辑，因为想要忍住流泪而表情古怪地皱了皱眉，但眼泪还是忍不住地流了下来。他不想这样的，可是他没办法。他的脸因羞愧而发红。  
  
       Sam耐心地等着这一刻，像能够伤害Jim会让他自己好过一样，“你们长得很像，你不觉得吗？”  
  
       话音一落他就露出了一种嫌恶的神色，仿佛他刚刚说的不是英语，而是令人作呕的东西。这把他自己都吓到了，他身上那股盲目的愤恨竟因此浇灭。房间里安静下来，Sam紧紧闭着嘴，阻止嘴巴自动再说什么，无论是继续伤害还是收回前言。  
  
       这沉默如此迫人，让他最后终于还是匆忙地转身走掉了。  
  
       离那天已经有3年时间了。Jim认识了那些报道中最后几个他不认识的字，他了解了George Kirk是怎样的一个人。  
  
       那个男人令Jim觉得非常陌生，这不仅仅因为从未见过George，还缘于他做的事也非常陌生，与这个小镇，和整个爱荷华都格格不入。  
  
       他是个赛车手，是所有重要比赛的冠军，媒体争先恐后的采访他赞美他。  
  
       也许George Kirk自己都不清楚，抑或他不在乎，他不仅仅是赛场上常胜的冠军，还在不知不觉中成为了某种象征，某种精神。这样带有神话色彩的符号和定义围绕着这个男人，一些从没看过F1的人都这么爱他。他掩盖住其他所有同期车手的微光，只身一人就撑起了一整个黄金时代。  
  
       这个黄金时代戛然而止于那场车祸，这在概率上本不出意外，每一年就有两个职业赛车手死在赛道上。但偏偏这个人是George Kirk，事情就变得不一样了。  
  
       这种不一样浓缩在Winona一个人身上时，结果就是可怕的绝望，她注定一生无法从梦境中恢复。  
  
       就是这样一点一点，Jim懂得了母亲的行为事出有因，也懂得了Sam的指责并非没有理由。  
  
       可是他有什么办法呢？他已经做了所有别人叫他去做的事，却依然要面对这些。  
  
       这不公平。  
  
       Jim身体里感到迟钝的麻木，它像张没用的纸团般缩在一起，然后满是皱褶地慢慢展开，这种麻木浮上皮肤，引来好似怕冷的颤抖。  
  
       可是这是夏天，这是中午，这么热的时候，他浑身充满着人造皮革的味道，仿佛下一秒就会和夹克一起蒸发。  
  
       Jim忽然感到害怕，他为什么会站在这里？  
  
       他惊慌失措的阴沉目光看了看自己手里的水管，看了看自己的腿，看了看周围融化在白日中令人晕眩的一切。  
  
       接着他把水管扔到一边，平静地坐上了车。平静没有维持多久，在引擎在他脚下发出第一声咆哮的时候，Jim睁大了眼睛，全身血液都为此而停顿了一秒，紧跟着发疯地急速流转起来。  
  
       他听到Winona说，你不能这么做。  
  
       他听到Sam说，这都是你的错。  
  
       他听到Frank说，你们都是小杂种。  
  
       他甚至听到George说，你和我一样。  
  
        _——都去见鬼吧！_  
  
       在冲出庭院的时候Jim想他已经听得够多了，它们就像一排站开的侩子手，随时准备替他行刑。  
  
       可是很快他就听不到了，车是这么快，风是那么响，视野畸形地迅速变化，不再成形状，这让他放声叫了出来，分不清自己是在尖叫还是大笑。  
  
       一种浩大的存在笼罩了下来，它是这辆车，它是这条路，它是巨大的响声，它是飞驰的速度，它是危险背后的死亡，它是盲目勇敢的未来。  
  
       Jim被不可阻挡的它迷住了，手里握着方向盘，除了眼前越发笔直的路什么也看不到。肾上腺素让他整个人都燃烧起来，把他从内到外都烧了个透，连附着在皮肤上的那层紧绷的麻木也烧得一干二净。  
  
       他在这样的大火中大口呼吸，肺部装满空气，像一只回到水里的鱼。  
  
       这感觉太好了，没有质疑，也没有自我怀疑，它们都被速度焚烧殆尽。  
  
       Jim感到恐惧，紧张，兴奋，快乐，自豪，他从未像现在此刻这样深刻地感觉到自己是活着的。  
  
       悬崖出现在目光的尽头，Jim身边陡然安静了下来，内部的世界无限膨胀，这回只剩下一个声音，清晰而明确，与狂热没有一丝相似之处。  
  
       那是他的。  
  
        _——你已经准备好了。_  
  
       是的，我已经准备好了。  
  
       Jim用不知打哪里来的判断力从车里飞跃了出去，就连惯性拖着他往前滑的时候都没有失去这种在头晕目眩中艰难维持的尖锐冷静。  
  
       等他爬起来时，才发现一直有一辆警车跟着他，那个看上去傻透了的警察问，“先生，你叫什么名字？”  
  
       这一刹那，尽管依然幼稚，却确实存在的认同感胀满Jim的胸腔，它来得又快又猛，让Jim不得不大声地说，“我叫James Tiberius Kirk。”  
  
       他的手还在发颤，而他知道他永远也不会忘记这种感觉。


	2. Chapter 2

Jim为这件事进了警察局。而Frank在被告知Jim把自己的爱车开出庭院后做了什么后，就决定要好好让这该死的小鬼尝点苦头。所以他并没有立马去接Jim，故意拖延了几天。

但是当他三天后出现在警察局时，他看到的再也不是那个郁郁寡欢的乖孩子，而是一个像随时准备咬他一口的小兽。

那一瞬间Frank以为看到了让人头疼的Sam，但很快他就发现Jim比Sam难对付得多。Sam总是沉浸在自以为是青春期里，他可能都不知道自己要什么，并因为这个而少了他自以为有的激进和有力。

但Jim可能不是，Frank以成年人的圆滑世故得出了这样的结论，他也许一样不知道自己要什么，然而他眼里充满了坚决的一意孤行和不能挽回的无谓。

所以不管是无视还是威胁，Frank再也吓唬不了他了。

于是农舍里重新充斥了争吵，比以前更为激烈和尖锐。Frank多么希望Jim能效仿Sam走得远远的。可是Jim没有，他安然自若地待在这所房子里，就像他才是能做决定的主人。

15岁的时候，Jim第一次彻夜不归。Frank想，感谢上帝，这讨人厌的白眼狼终于走了。令Frank失望的是第二天早上的时候Jim回来了，他依然清醒但身上带着酒精的味道，这让他看上去半个人还呆在夜色里的铁桶火堆旁。他没有对Frank做任何解释就回了房，关上门一头睡倒在床上。

这大概是个转折点，他们不再争吵，就只是当对方不存在。Jim不在屋子里吃饭，他和比他大一点的孩子成天混作一堆。他们都在一定程度上憎恨着什么东西，憎恨给他们机会结成了虚张声势的联盟。他们互相介绍些能赚点零花钱的活计，使得小群体看上去像很正式的一回事。

Jim隔三差五地去一次学校，而且在这个出席率不够的学期之后他就不再上学了。Frank，Winona，Sam，在这个时候都离他十分遥远，他差不多可以忘掉他们了。

他开始在一家酒吧里打工，这让他有了固定收入，不菲的小费，酒吧老板还允许他住在仓库。Jim的年龄本来还不够，可是谁在乎呢？他有介于少年和青年间的英俊，能够让人忘记责问的蓝眼睛。他待在吧台的时候从女人那里赚来的钱总是要多上不少。

酒吧里永远热闹非凡，人人都充满情感，对别人和自身显露出露骨的在意。Jim很快就腻味了这种花里胡哨的轻浮欢乐，也腻味了单单喝得醉晕晕地把廉价的酒砸进火堆，冲着陡然暴涨的火焰起哄着往后退开，像身手敏捷地躲开了多么大的灾难。

某一个不怎么特别的晚上，一个金发女郎对Jim露出很明显的兴趣，他轻飘飘地和她聊着，但另一个不知趣的家伙插了进来。Jim本来是无所谓的，但是那个人显然不懂见好就收，他的油嘴滑舌没有俘虏女士的注意力，就转而攻击Jim。

“我敢打赌你还没成年。”他说，肯定得就好像学校老师一样，可语气马上就不怀好意地转了个调，“赶紧回去找你妈妈吃奶吧。”

Jim的回答是一拳砸在他脸上，这拳太出乎意料，对方猝不及防地摔了下去。Jim踏上吧台跨了过去，给了这倒霉的男人第二击。男人反应了过来，因难堪和疼痛而反击。他们扭打在一起，酒吧整个沸腾了。Jim在互殴中笑了出来，他觉得自己喜欢这个，就连疼和血的那部分也喜欢。

就算老板为这事儿开除了他，他也没后悔这个。

他已经不去后悔任何事。

Jim没怎么费工夫就从另一家酒吧找了份工作，这个酒吧的老板Dan很喜欢Jim的机灵，他自己在酒吧后头有个小房子，慷慨地在其中借给了Jim一个床垫。

在这里，Jim看见了一张意想不到的海报。

“那个，你肯定不认识，那个时候你还没出生。”Dan坐在低矮的沙发上，手里拿着一罐啤酒，“George Kirk，他是个传奇。”

他语带向往，仿佛旧海报上的男人还未死去，在明天就还有一场比赛等着自己的信徒们去观看。

Jim哑然，他该说什么？这个男人我认识，他是我老爸，死得太早，还偏偏选在我生日那天，留一堆问题给我们。

但Jim一时间什么话都说不出来。在告别过去这么久的现在，第一个重新出现在自己眼前的居然会是这个人，他只能因宿命般的巧合而震惊。

没有注意到Jim带着愤恨的敬畏，Dan耸耸肩，“当初因为他，我还想要成为一个赛车手。噢，忘了吧，年轻时候愚蠢的想法。” 

这个时候的Jim已不再和其他半大的青少年来往了，正因这样，他别无选择地把很多时间和Dan耗在了一起。

Dan没有因为偶像成为赛车手，他开车甚至没有得过一张罚单，可他仍然是个赛车迷。他最热衷的事情之一就是买来专业的杂志，照着上面的步骤改装自己的爱车。男人们对机油的味道总有种说不清道不明的迷恋，Jim一开始只是心情复杂地帮Dan打个下手，但Dan那双手可以弹吉他可以调酒，就是搞不太定这些机械物件，于是后面渐渐地就变成了Dan帮Jim打下手。

这事情没个标准，就是看着能做便做，Jim不知不觉地帮Dan把他的车改装出了根本用不上的速度，一边听他讲那些热血的时代和理所当然没有顺其发展的后来。

那车Jim也常常开，送点货物买点东西跑腿总是没有开车快。每当他的脚踩在油门上时，他老是忍不住去猜想，车能开多快？自己能开多快？

一踩到底的冲动像个小婊子一样不停地诱惑着他，然而他一直没有机会踩过那条底线。

“车不错。”

Jim关上车门，转回头看向发出声音的人，对方穿着个黑色的皮夹克和牛仔裤，酒吧里常见的打扮，他搂着个火辣的金发妞，“引擎听起来很给力，哪里改装的？”

这男人给Jim似曾相识的感觉，之前他打交道的小混混们身上就带着这么一股玩世不恭的态度。只是这男人看上去绝对不会是往火堆里扔酒瓶的人。

他闻上去有点危险，恰到好处的危险。

Jim感兴趣的视线从暗暗朝自己抛媚眼的金发妞转到他身上，懒散地挑了挑眉，“我自己弄的。”

男人吹了一声口哨，“能借我开开么？明晚上我得找辆好点的车，赢了钱分你。”

没有一口回绝这个奇怪的要求，Jim皱着眉往后稍稍歪过头，“我想这个时候我应该问一句，做什么用？”

“小孩子不应该问太多。”男人轻浮地道，随后在女伴脸上响亮地亲了一口，换来女伴不辨真假的娇笑，“带我去找你老爸吧，这对你来说太刺激了。”

“哦？”Jim桀骜不驯地咧嘴一笑，路灯照耀下的眼睛闪闪发亮，“试试看呢？”

这个男人叫Aaron，他给了Jim一个终于能把油门踩到底的机会。


	3. Chapter 3

       通向临近镇的普通公路上，汽车排气管和发动机不断发出轰鸣，簇拥在起点两边失去理智般吵闹的人群，而Aaron叼着烟站在辆吉普的车顶上像个发疯的乐队指挥不停往上挥着手臂，持续地煽动其他人的情绪。  
  
       “操他妈的！”他把烟踩灭在车顶，对人群中随便 一个人举起中指，大笑，“Fuck you！”  
  
       Aaron的妞站在两辆车的缝隙延伸处，扭着腰举高手，脸上是醉后一般的恍惚笑容，快速往下一落，车辆就争先恐后的冲了出去，撕裂空气的尖啸传出去很远。  
  
       它们一前一后追逐前行，带起的风压吹动了两边玉米田里的植物。Jim甚至没有绑上安全带，他身体里流动的不再是血液而是燃烧的机油，胸腔里也不再是跳动的心脏，取而代之的是高速旋转的引擎。  
  
       这样超越了所有界限的感觉无可比拟，在轮胎高速摩擦地面时的尖叫的伴奏下，他年轻破碎的灵魂又被带到了只存在极速中的无人之地，只有在这里，和死亡的恐惧比邻而居的所在，他才是完整圆满的。  
  
       车轮向前，路程永远没有尽头，而他也不会回头。  
  
       Jim赢了对手很远一段路程，众人里发出巨大的声音，像是欢呼又像是起哄，他茫茫然地一下车，就有人扑上来吻他。那身体柔软又温暖，Jim不知道那是谁，就在人声鼎沸中闭着眼睛回吻了回去。  
  
       之后就是这么过的，Jim赛车，做爱，回到酒吧和Dan聊天修车，晚上打工，之后又是赛车，做爱，如此反复。  
  
       日子头重脚轻，每一页都被随意地翻过。  
  
       事情再次变得没那么有趣，他总是赢，赢得没有悬念，这样开车所得到的快感渐渐变得和随便的性交一样令人乏味。  
  
       他正在堕落，落到很深很深的地方，他不知道如何停止。  
  
       Dan似乎知道Jim在做什么，却没多说什么，也没怪罪Jim随便用他的车去和危险分子比赛谁跑得快。但又一次他问，“你为什么不去成为一个赛车手呢？我说正式的那种。”  
  
       Jim都懒得回答他。  
  
       成为一个赛车手？他只是喜欢超速的感觉而已，却从没有想和他那不负责的老爸走一条路。  
  
       他不会和George Kirk一样，他不需要。  
  
       Dan在此之后没再提过。对于生活里日益增加的空虚无聊，Jim也不想和老板兼唯一的朋友说这些，他自己会找到办法来解决的。  
  
       于是他和Vera上了床。  
  
       Vera就是Aaron的金发妞。  
  
       Aaron到酒吧里找到Jim，一拳揍在他的脸上，和带着人一起把他从吧台后拉了出来。Jim一脚踹在对方膝盖上，不知哪里来的拳头砸上肚子他也没管，拎过Aaron的领口狠狠地揍，下一秒他被人摔向桌子，和桌边相撞的后背痛得像快要断掉。  
  
       Jim认为自己身体里一定有很病态的一部分，不然他怎么会觉得这场斗殴比和Vera上床要有意思得多？  
  
       他扭头抓住凑过来的人的头，一头撞了上去，那人惨叫一声往后退了两步。Jim便滚下桌子，刚好躲开一个在桌面砸得粉碎的酒瓶，但马上Aaron就趁虚而入地从他身后架起了他的双臂，“操你的！你他妈居然动我女人！”  
  
       “噢？她没告诉你是她来勾引我的吗？”Jim欠揍地反问，理所当然地又在左脸上挨了一拳，他嘴里立马弥漫出更多的血腥。  
  
       警察们很有眼力价地在这个时候冲了进来，一定程度上挽救了Jim那张俊脸。  
  
       他坐在铁栏后的地上，望着一地月光想该赔多少钱给Dan。在他想起Dan在招聘时候说惹了麻烦就给我滚蛋，开始没那么认真地琢磨他又该去哪里混日子时，有人来保释他了。  
  
       这人Jim不认识，而且也不像会认识他的人。这个明显上了年纪的先生严厉的脸上带着一抹似笑非笑，这让他的线条看上去没那么咄咄逼人。虽然偏瘦却精神很好，鬓边的灰发修理得当，显露出他拥有一些教养，衣服也是高档货，没有一丝当地人的气息。  
  
       他看着Jim挂了彩的脸叫人意外地吹了声口哨，“孩子，你还好么？”  
  
       Jim给自己还在流血的鼻子塞了点纸，漫不经心地道，“你口哨吹得不错。”  
  
       “James Kirk。”他准确叫出了Jim的名字后做了个简单的自我介绍，“我叫Christopher Pike，找个地方聊聊？”  
  
       “好啊。”Jim无所谓，反正他现在还没想好去哪儿。Dan的酒吧这个时候是最好别去的，Jim领着Pike去了街头另一家，这酒吧老板他也认识，所以就算打烊了也借了张桌子给他们。  
  
       “你知道我找你的过程颇为曲折吗？”Pike起了话头，“你没住在家里。”  
  
       卓尔不群的坚定声音告诉Jim这是个身居上层而惯于发号命令的人，“所以，Pike先生，你找我有什么事吗？”  
  
       Pike看着他说，“我有一支车队，曾经George Kirk，你的父亲为我的车队效力。”  
  
       Jim没有表露出听到这句话的震撼，为什么在每次人生转折之时，他都必须得遇到这个名字？  
  
       生活真他妈的可笑。  
  
       “今天是你父亲去世二十周年。十年前我就来过一次，看望你母亲。那个时候没见到你和你哥哥。”Pike不慌不忙地道，“这次我只找到了你，在你蹲在警察局的时候我向你老板了解一下你的生平。所以出了什么问题？你想一辈子这么过下去？”  
  
       “怎么过？活得乱七八糟，过得日夜颠倒。”Jim视线散漫，神情敷衍，他知道自己这个不把人放在眼里的样子最容易激怒别人，“也许我就是爱这个呢？”  
  
       可是Pike完全不为所动，他那种眼神就好像在说“我已经看过太多你这样的年轻人”，“那就是你父亲的死让你满足于平淡的生活。或者你认为自己值得一些更好更特别的东西？”  
  
       Jim的呼吸短短地停顿了一拍。  
  
       在他能够回答什么之前Pike问，“要来我的车队吗？”  
  
       “车队？”Jim讽刺地笑了笑，“你们车队一定很缺人。还有这算什么？拯救我暗无天日的生活？怎么，只有一圈圈地去跑F1才算好好过日子吗？”  
  
       Pike用不含嘲笑意味的语气说，“你现在还不能坐进F1的赛车，而你父亲是F1的传奇。”  
  
       “我猜。”Jim皱了皱鼻子，确定血止住了，便把纸团扯了下来，“壮烈地撞上栏杆而死也是一部分？”  
  
       没有说话，Pike从胸口的兜里掏出东西放在Jim面前，“那你敢做得更好么？”  
  
       Jim瞄都没有瞄，回过头把纸团扔进垃圾桶，“说完了？”  
  
       “我说完了。”Pike站了起来，片刻又道，“那比你现在经历的一切都更令人激动。”  
  
       他微微偏着头，直直看过来的眼神不容拒绝，“它甚至与看台上的助威没关系，与胜利后的名声也没关系。那是绵延的巅峰，你不尝试一次，永远也想象不到。”  
  
       Jim垂着眼，什么时候Pike离开的他都不知道。直到老板过来催他离开，他才仿佛从梦境中惊醒，把那张留在桌上的机票拿回。  
  
       外面晨曦微露，他漫无目的地转悠了一会儿，最终还是决定回去Dan的酒吧。就算东西很少，他也确实有那么点东西要取。  
  
       Dan不在家里，可能是故意的。Jim多少感到一阵轻松，他把大部分的积蓄都放在了客厅里的茶几上，拿着他的包走向门。  
  
       他的视角余光瞄到了一直贴在墙上的海报，冥冥之中一股不能言喻的力量拉扯着他转过头。  
  
       这很奇怪，Jim平日里总是故意不看它，当他人生中第二次真正看着这张海报，这个男人时，缺乏色彩不再鲜艳的海报就这么没有预兆地把他拖回到了那个夏日正午。  
  
       滚烫的力度和滚烫的愤怒再度君临。  
  
       “你把我的人生搞得一团乱你知道吗？”Jim在寂静中轻声的质问反而让寂静更加明显了，连心跳声都一清二楚。  
  
       海报上的George Kirk低着头，看向手里的车手头盔，唇边是一抹怡然自得的自信微笑。  
  
       他不禁在心中自问，是否真的如他远去的家人所说，他和这男人有命运般不可逃离的相似？   
  
       只是这是Jim心里的声音，与当年别无二致，它明确而清晰。   
  
 _——你已经准备好了。_  
  
        是的，我已经准备好了。   
  
       “我会做得比你更好。”Jim说完，拉开门走了出去。  
  
       早上9点25分，他用Pike留下的机票登上了飞往旧金山的飞机。  
  
       而属于James T Kirk的传奇就是从这里正式开始的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END


End file.
